At present, there are over 700 major network television affiliates, 1,600 smaller network television affiliates, and 3,000 community broadcasters across the United States. Currently, these broadcasters are unable to provide their over-the-air broadcasts, for example, via the Internet because of regulations limiting consumption to users located within their respective broadcast areas. Thus, broadcasters need a solution that will allow them to deliver their over-the-air broadcasts (and/or other content) via the Internet to users located (or having a presence) within or proximate their respective broadcast areas.